


50 Truths of the Umbrella Academy, by Allyson Hargreeves

by GunpowderGelatin



Series: Genderbend Umbrella Academy (or how it could go so better if there were more girls) [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderbending, Genderswap, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Humor, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Light Angst, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Canon, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Siblings, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderGelatin/pseuds/GunpowderGelatin
Summary: the title says itslightly crackish, slightly non-canon





	50 Truths of the Umbrella Academy, by Allyson Hargreeves

**Author's Note:**

> Well hope you like this, read the other two works, this is a genderbending fanfic.
> 
>  
> 
> Luther - Loyce (female)  
> Diego - Diana (female)  
> Allison - Allyson (male)  
> Klaus - Kore (female)  
> Five - Five (female)  
> Ben - Ben (still a male)  
> Vanya - Vanya (male)
> 
> comment and kudos make my day better :)
> 
> love you all

50 Truths of the Umbrella Academy - By Allyson Hargreeves, Number Three, The Rumour

 

  
1- Loyce shouldn't be trusted with anyone's mental health or well-being.

 

     1.1- Specially not Kore's or Vanya's.

  
     1.2- Maybe me in case of emergency.

 

2- Diana can't be near any pointed objects/anything she can throw and/or Loyce when mad and/or in her period.

 

     2.1- Including pencils.

  
     2.2- Including brushes/toothbrushes.

  
     2.3- Including apples.

  
     2.4- Including Kore.

 

3- Kore disappear sometimes with Sir Reginald, and they shouldn't make questions about it, because they both get mad.

 

     3.1- Follow them will result in punishment

.  
     3.2- When Kore gets upset, Ben gets upset.

 

4- Number Five won't tell anybody what her name was gonna be, nor she will stop using pigtails and pants.

 

     4.1- Don't pull her pigtails, she don't find it funny.

 

5- Remembering Kore to put on a bra before breakfast will end up with she walking topless around the house until Sir Reginald sees her.

 

     5.1- Kore hates bras.

  
     5.2- And female underwear in general.

  
     5.3- Lock my closet before going out, and remembering Ben and Vanya to close theirs.

 

6- Kore don't believe on gender rules, and no one can fight her on that.

 

     6.1- She WON'T put on a dress if she doesn't want to.

 

7- Talking ill about Mom will led up to Diana knowing and getting mad.

 

8- Sir Reginald is not Dad to anyone anymore, except Loyce.

 

9- Vanya gets upset if we don't include him in our extra-mission activities.

 

     9.1- That includes training.

  
     9.2- That also includes boy nights.

  
     9.3- And girl nights.

  
     9.4- And cuddling.

 

10- Sir Reginald travels for a week once a month, and Pogo is more relaxed with security than him.

 

11- Mom has a soul.

 

12- Mom love us.

 

13- Pogo is loyal to Sir Reginald.

 

14- We don't talk during supper.

 

14.1- Not even if Sir Reginald is traveling.

 

15- Talking ill about Kore or to Kore, will led up Ben knowing and getting mad.

 

16- Ben gets upset when Kore is gone for more than five hours.

 

     16.1- That includes missions.

  
     16.2- That includes shopping.

  
     16.3- That doesn't include her mysterious training trips with Sir Reginald, he gets mad at them.

 

17- Ben and Kore cuddle.

 

     17.1- Waking up them is asking for a prank.

  
     17.2- Cooing and pictures only when both  of them are sleeping.

  
     17.3- Their pictures can't be used for blackmail nor can be showed to Loyce.

 

18- Sometimes Vanya and Diana cuddle with them.

 

19- If you wake up Kore when she is having a nightmare, her telekinesis will go wild (unless you're Ben).

 

20- Kore and Ben sometimes sleep together, and nobody can comment on that.

 

     20.1- But pictures are allowed if both are unaware.

  
     20.2- Mom likes their pictures.

  
     20.3- Sir Reginald, Loyce and Pogo can't know about it.

 

21- Nor should we comment about how Ben's stomach moves and grumbles sometimes.

 

22- Diana and Kore like to dance to Vanya's violin.

 

     22.1- They don't know how to dance polka.

  
     22.2- Vanya doesn't know how to play funk.

  
     22.3- Wedding Marchs and My Heart Will Go On are the most annoying songs on the universe.

 

23- Impromptu play marriages with Ben on a wedding dress happen sometimes.

 

24- Kore doesn't know how to cook.

 

     24.1- Her cookies are poisonous and taste like rooting flesh.

  
     24.2- Ben and Diana eat them, though.

 

25- Kore sew amazing clothes.

 

26- Kore and Mom's hugs are the best.

 

     26.1- Ben has priority to Kore's hugs, specially when is summer.

 

27- We can't go into the basement.

 

28- Vanya take his anxiety pills twice a day.

 

29- Kore and Mom don't react well to be rumoured.

 

     29.1- If Mom glitches again, Diana will kill me.

 

30- Training at afternoon, studying at morning.

 

31- Five is happy with her uniform and don't want changes.

 

32- Kore outed herself in live television.

 

33- Loyce has an unhealthy obsession with me.

 

34- Never go into Kore's room unannounced. She is probably naked.

 

35- Nobody interrupts Five's math.

 

36- Five writes on her walls.

 

     36.1- Mostly equations that nobody but Ben can understand.

 

37- We can't leave the house on Wednesdays.

 

38- Loyce uses her strength to reinforces her leadership.

 

     38.1- She sometimes uses our strength to try and reinforces it too.

  
     38.2- Don't let Kore alone with her.

 

39- Loyce is the leader of the Umbrella Academy.

 

     39.1- That doesn't make her better than us.

  
     39.2- That doesn't make her stronger than us.

  
     39.3- That doesn't give her power over us.

 

40- Kore like her baths.

 

41- In any circumstance, comment about Diana's hair color.

 

     41.1- It probably is related to Kore.

 

42- Kore isn't allowed to have access to makeover reality shows.

 

43- Never show tentacle porn to Ben.

 

     43.1- Don't make tentacle porn jokes to Ben.

 

45- Vanya is gonna be a violinist someday. Or a writer.

 

46- I'm gonna be famous someday.

 

     46.1- And it won't be because of The Umbrella Academy.

 

47- Sometimes Kore only go on missions to cheer Ben.

 

48- We are family.

 

     48.1- Loyce is included.

  
     48.2- Sir Reginald and Pogo aren't.

 

49- We love each other.

 

     49.1- Loyce sometimes isn't included.

  
     49.2- Sir Reginald and Pogo don't.

 

50- We take care of each other and Mom.

 

     50.1- Everybody is included.

  
     50.2- Except Sir Reginald.

 


End file.
